How to Break the Laws of Physics
by Phoenix Rysng
Summary: A continuation of the story after The Death in the Saddle. Very AU. Rated M for a reason.


**Pony Play**

**By: Phoenix Rysng**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, just borrowing them for a little bit to take a ride through my universe. I will return them after I figure out how to clone Booth.**

**A/N: Hi there. Some birthday fiction for my mom. Not a big fan of fluff but loves the smut so here we go. Had to place the monologue from Booth into the scene. I think this is where I absolutely fell in love with his character. I love being a hopeless romantic. Let me know if I have gotten he characters right or if they are too OOC. Thanks for the feedback! This one shot is rated M. Don't know why but this one was hard for me to write. I'm still not happy with it but figured there was nothing else I can do to add to it.**

_Takes place at the end of Death in the Saddle_

_I._

She watches him intensely as she is sitting across from him at the diner. He often has to explain things to her but he normally isn't this descriptive. She doesn't say anything right away. She can't even move he has her pinned with his eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes that she could lose herself in very easily if she would just let herself…

"_Here we are, all of us, basically alone, separate creatures, just circling each other, all searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some they just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking "Oh there's nobody out there for me," but all of us, we keep trying over and over again. Why? Because every once in a while... every once in a while, two people meet and there's that spark, and yes, Bones, he's handsome and she's beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love... making love... that's when two people become one."_

She just stares at him until she regains some form of conscious thought,_ "It is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space."_

He smiles a small sad smile at her, knowing that she is deliberately misunderstanding what he is saying. One of her defense mechanisms to protect herself,_" Yeah, but what's important is we try. And when we do it right, we get close."_

Her brow is furrowed. She has such a logical mind that these concepts are difficult for her. She is used to satisfying her biological needs only. Never one to let anyone get close enough to her that they break down that final barrier, "_To what? Breaking the laws of physics? _"

He keeps leaning in to her over the table. Wishing he was the one that she would like to break the laws of physics with. _"Yeah, Bones - a miracle."_

_2._

As Bones went home that night Booth's words ring in her ear. "He has such a romantic nature," she thought. "It is amazing that he hasn't found the right person yet." She arrived home and went into her bedroom to get undressed. As she was getting into the shower she was wondering, "Well what if you're the right person for him." Her mind said. This was a common argument she had with herself. She knew that she was not good enough for Booth so she stayed away. She didn't have his kind of open heart. Most people said she was a cold fish and many other uncomplimentary things about her. She didn't know when it happened or why but one minute she was getting out of the shower and drying off, the next minute she put on her yoga pants and a large T-shirt and was heading out the door to see Booth.

It was after midnight when Booth heard knocking at his door. He already knew who it was. He had a feeling that she would be showing up. He knew that Bones would have a hard time processing all that he said tonight at the diner. He was actually hoping she would. He wanted her to come to him and make the effort. He was tired of being the one who caved first.

He opened up the door and the first thing she said while walking in uninvited is, "I don't understand what you were saying tonight. I understand the individual words but not their meaning when put into that context".

Booth placed his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down next to him. He turned to face her on the couch, adjusting himself so she couldn't see his raging hard on. He'd been hard since the diner and their talk on making love. He looks over at her and she refuses to catch his gaze.

"Bones, look at me." She raises her gaze to meet Booth's eyes. She could look into his eyes forever and just get lost in them. "It means that making love is not about satisfying your biological urges but connecting with another person on a higher level."

"But Booth, love is ephemeral, it doesn't last. It is just chemicals running through your limbic system."

"That's not true, Bones. You know that is not true."

Feeling bolder than she has in a while, "Then prove it to me."

Booth jumped off the couch like he had been lit on fire. "Wha-What was that Bones?' I am sure I must have misheard you."

"Prove it to me." She smiled and started getting off the couch.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." He was backing away from her.

As she advanced on him. "Why do you say that?"

He is starting to feel like prey that is being circled before the predator pounces. He tries to back up more, but hits the book case. "Because we work together and there's the line that's drawn. And right now you're scaring the hell out of me."

She stops and looks horrified and starts walking quickly to the door, "I'm sorry Booth I didn't want to scare you. I'll go now. I'm sorry I bothered you. I misunderstood what you were trying to tell me."

Feeling like a heel, Booth goes after her. "Bones, Bones, hey. Don't leave. You didn't misunderstand. I just never really thought through what would happen with the speech. Stay, please. Don't leave. Come back to the couch and sit with me. We'll talk and see where this takes us. You can't just get into a sexual relationship, we need to go slow and talk about it first. This is too important to screw up."

Brennan looks at Booth with absolute trust in her eyes and says, "OK, so what happens next."

"What happens next is we take our time. Come here and let me hold you." He adjusts himself on the couch with his back against the arm of the couch pulling Brennan against his chest and just holds her there. She relaxes so completely and just lets her head fall against his cheek. She lets it fall it to one side to be in the crook of his neck, closes her eyes, and sighs.

_3._

It had been two weeks since the night in the diner. It wasn't apparent to everyone they worked with since they were used to seeing them together throughout the day but something had changed. They started spending the night together. When they went to bed they just slept but they were inseparable. Every morning found them wrapped up in each other it didn't matter whose place they stayed at. One Saturday morning without any provocation, Bones woke first. She tried to disentangle her body from Booth's without waking him, it didn't work and he just pulled her tighter to his body. As he looked at her with his chocolate eyes she felt such a need in her she just kissed him for all that she was worth. A little shocked that she had kissed him like that he was still contemplating it when she looked at him a little shyly and said, "Hi."

"Hi yourself." He said.

"I have an idea for today if you're willing."

He leaned up on his arm, smirked at her and said,"Really, and what would that be?"

"I think we shouldn't leave the bedroom at all today." She whispered, looking up at him with that half smile he loved so much, hoping that he would take the hint.

Not to disappoint her, he kisses her gently on her neck, "And when did you come up with this idea?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for another kiss, "When I looked into your eyes this morning."

"Well you know I am sure I can be persuaded if need be." He says as he lays her on the bed on her back and partially covers her body with his.

Loving the feel of his body on hers, she runs her fingernails down his back, "I don't think it will take much persuading according to the little guy down there."

Slightly offended he raises up on his forearms, "Watch what you call little. Trust me you will find out today that he is not little."

She kisses the crook of his neck and pepper kisses all the way to his adam's apple to sooth his ego. "It's just a figure of speech. Remember, I know how endowed you are from the time I walked in on you in the bath tub. Let me tell you even flaccid you are impressive."

Sufficiently mollified, Booth rolls Bones on top of him. He loves the feel of her straddling his hips. He pulls her down to kiss her soundly. When they come up for air, Brennan jumps off of him and runs for the bathroom. Booth just stares at her, "What the hell Bones?"

"Why don't you follow me and find out." She says over her shoulder as she sashays towards the shower.

"Well this should be interesting." He says following her.

As he enters the bathroom, he sees steam coming from the shower and sees her form already in there. She is lathering her hair when Booth climbs in. "Let me do it please." He says as he lathers her hair. She feels the sensual sensation of his hands on her. She never knew that a person washing her hair could be so sensual. As she is rinsing her hair he was lathering up his hands to wash her. He pulls her close to him and runs his hands up and down her back. She snuggles closer loving the feel of his body against hers. She starts peppering little kisses all over his chest while she holds him close. She moves onto his nipples which she loves to make pebble and he moans as she works them with her tongue. His body forgotten Booth leans down and takes possession of her mouth. She pushes him into the wall, hitches her leg around his hip and climbs up his body. He spins them around so her back is against the shower wall. He never imagined that their first time would be in a shower. He always thought it would be a little more traditional with dinner and candle light and a slow seduction while he maneuvers her towards the bed to make love slow and long. But when had they ever done anything traditional. She feels his erection against her opening and Booth says," How is it that you do this to me." He pushes into her and stills sighing all the while. "I'll never be able to get enough of you." "You don't have to." She says as he repeatedly thrusts into her.

_4._

When their release was found they finished their showers and dried off. As he bends down and picks her up in his arms she says, "Hey what do you think you're doing? I can walk."

"Just for once in your life can you be quiet and let me be the guy?" He says with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know what that means." She said with a slightly annoyed tone.

He unceremoniously drops her on the bed so she bounces once places his knee between her legs and says, "I know, I just thought you would get the hint at be quiet." He places his hands on the bed so they are on either side of her face. He kisses her gently and starts moving down her body. He leave no surface untouched and when he moves to her breasts he takes one of the nipples into his mouth and suckles her for a while. He vacillates back and forth between her breasts worshiping each one as if she is the best candy in the world. She moans with pleasure as he continues his ministrations. "oooh, harder Booth , please." She begs. He is helpless to resist her. His main goal is to make all of her demands come true. He moves downward from her breasts to her navel kissing her body and drawing circles around her navel with his tongue. "You are so beautiful." He says as he keeps worshiping her body with his hands and his mouth. As he moves further down he moves past her mound and kisses down one leg then licks up the other. He moves to her center, just hovering over her womanhood.

"Bones look at me." She does. The sight of seeing Seeley J. Booth between her legs is almost more than she can bear. "I love you, only you. There will never be anyone else." And with that declaration he kisses her in the most intimate way there is. He lowers his head and juts out his tongue to tap on her clit. He licks at her a couple of times and starts to circle it with his tongue and then pulls it into his mouth and sucks on her. He does this with varying strengths. Sometimes soft, almost like a breathe and sometimes harder trying to drive her wild. He kisses her clit and then slides down further; taking her hips in his hands to raise her up and licks the very core of her, fucking her pussy with his tongue. It is almost more than she can stand has she can feel her orgasm start in her toes and work its way up to her center. He then moves back up to her clit and starts sucking on her again as he slides two fingers into her. He alternates pumping into her and sucking on her clit and her hips just keep bucking up to meet him. She starts moaning at the feel of his fingers inside of her, "Mmmm, don't stop, please Booth don't stop. It feels so good, oooomm, I'm gonna cum, Oh I'm gonna…." And with that last sentence that was never finished her whole world shatters apart. He feels her contract around his fingers but doesn't stop his ministrations trying to help her come down from her high. He feels her watching him as he removes his fingers from her, licks them off like it is the greatest taste of all, moves back to lapping her release up at her core, and then moves up to her mouth.

He is leaning over her with his weight resting on his right arm. She looks up at him and he asks, "Have you come back to conscious thought yet?" He smirks reveling in the fact that he can reduce Temperance Brennan to a pile of jello. She languidly stretches her body out and pulls him down to her for a searing kiss. Not sure how it happened but somehow she flips him over on his back and she straddles his hips all the while she has the sexiest look in her eyes, as if she is the predator and is about to pounce.

"Why are you looking at me like that Bones?" Booth asks as he is starting to get worried. "Thank you Booth for what you just did, it was mind blowing, but now it's my turn. And while I will return the favor of oral sex on you later this afternoon, right now I am going to ride you hard until we are both satisfied. And with that she impaled herself on his long, thick cock. She didn't move for a moment allowing herself to stretch to fit him in her pussy. He was much larger than she ever imagined. They both moaned in pleasure. "Oh my god, you're so huge." She whispered in her sexy voice. "You're so tight, god you feel so good." He held her hips in place not letting her move, just taken over by the sensation that his cock was in Bones and she was so hot and wet and ready for him. As he was just enjoying the fell he felt her finger nails digging into his chest. Looking up into her eyes he hears, "Booth, I've got to move. I need to have your cock pound into me." With that sentence he rolls them over to where he is on top, he lifts her leg over his shoulder, and he starts pounding into her. She can feel another orgasm starting. It intensifies every time he rams into her. "ooh god fuck me hard Booth. Harder please." Not one to disobey a request he rams into her has fast as he can. His hips start to become erratic with each thrust as he bottoms out and hits her cervix. He can feel his balls slapping against her and the pleasure that shoots through his every time it happens. "Baby, tell me your close because I don't know how much longer I can last. Ooh I wanna come baby, tell me your close." "I am Booth, I am. Ohh you make me feel so good." With the last three thrust he feels her contract around him, he hears her scream his name and with her release and he lets himself go.

He rolls off of her but brings her with him tucked into his side. She sighs and says "That was…", "Amazing" he finishes. He looks over at her with her hair mused and lips swollen from his kisses. "I love you Bones don't think you ever have to change for me." He can see the tears start to form in her eyes and his breathe catches when she looks at him and simply states, "I love you too Booth." With that declaration they start the rest of their lives together.


End file.
